All It Takes
by DarkMaverik
Summary: While the rest of the BCB cast are dealing with the ups and downs of their lives, Sandy has her own problems to contend with over in Rickter. After a terrible even occurs, a domino effect sends Sandy's life into a whole new level of disarray.
1. Chapter 1

**All It Takes**

by Maverik

**[Part 1]**

*Blip*

*Blip*

*Blip*

The monitor's rhythmic digital heartbeat was the only sound in the room. Only one bed holds a patient, battered, bruised and unmoving. By their side silently sits another figure, watching and waiting for signs of recovery. Slowly, the door creaked open. And another entered the room, their footsteps almost afraid to make noise upon the floor.

"Is... Is he alright?" The girl's voice squeaked quietly. The other visitor said nothing. Just sitting by the patients bed, watching him. "I'm... I'm sorry..." The girl tried to apologise.

"Did you do this to him?" Asked another female voice. The girl by the bed had finally spoken.

"I..."

"**Did you do this to him?**" The girl asked again, more forcefully. Still refusing to turn around.

"No I..."

"Then what are you apologising for?" Silence fell over the room for a few moments. The girl by the door hesitant to say or do anything. Finally the silence was broken. "Just tell me something..."

"Anything" The girl replied.

"Why didn't you help him?" The words cut like a razor. "Why'd you just leave him there?"

"I was scared..." She replied humbly.

"After everything he did for you..." Again, silence. "I hate you. I hate you with all my heart... Sandy..." The girl spat the name out like it was poisonous. Sandy didn't fight back. Didn't argue. She just stood in silence.

**-==The Previous Day==-**

"It's like... So boring around here." Jenny lamented solemnly. She leaned back and stared into the sky as the group walked away from their school. "I wish SOMETHING interesting would happen."

"I don't know. I kind of like the peace and quiet" Sandy replied with a smile. "It's a nice change of pace from all the meetings and business trips I have to go on with my father."

"That's true... But without that all we have to focus on is our school work, and that's **B, O, R, I, N, G**!" Jenny huffed. Sandy merely smiled and giggled at her friends over reaction. It was too nice a day to get ruffled over anything. It was the sort of day that reminded her of back then. Under the tree with her Maishul.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa!" The sudden sound shocked the two girls. A small boy sat crying just down a side street, and it looked as though he was injured. Without even thinking, Sandy made a beeline for the small child, approaching him carefully and gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" She asked in a soft tone. Jenny looked nervous as she followed closely behind her. She didn't like being off the main streets like this. "Can you stand?" Sandy asked the young boy.

A sharp whistle pricked up the girls ears as they turned behind them to see a large man behind them. "Good job Timmy. Now get outa here!" The dog barked. The small boy immediately stopped crying and jumped to his feet, shooting past the girls and around the corner.

"Wh- Who are you?" Jenny asked, fear filling her eyes as they darted back and forth between the large dog and her friend.

"That ain't none of your concern babe." He replied with a sickly grin. "I don't like to talk with my food" He started to laugh a little, his hands flexing from open to clenched. Sandy stood slowly. Moving almost entirely on reflex, she grabbed Jenny's arm and ran in the opposite direction, but only got a few steps before slamming hard into the abdomen of another large dog. He barked loudly at her, sending her onto her ass from shock.

"S-sandy!" Jenny cried out, but as she did, the second dog slapped her with the back of his palm, sending her to the ground with her friend.

"If you're good girls, you might even get out of this alive" The first dog sneered menacingly.

"Wh-what do you want?" Sandy asked shakily.

"What any man wants from a woman" His grin grew larger as he bore his sharp teeth. Both Sandy and Jenny's eyes grew wider with fear. The first man grabbed Sandy by the shoulders and lifted her violently to her feet. His eyes moved up and down her figure hungrily. "Oh yes... You will do just nicely... Joe. You can have the other one!"

Joe smirked. "Always taking your pick first" He grabbed Jenny by the wrist and yanked her to her feet. "But I don't mind. This one will do..." Jenny screamed, and Joe slapped her again, silencing her. Sandy stood frozen... She could feel the foul breath of the man who held her firmly by the shoulders on her face. She had never been so terrified in her life. He reached down behind her and grabbed her ass hard and she squeaked in pain. She shut her eyes tight and tried to leave her body. To go anywhere but there. Quietly, she whispered under her breath.

"Maishul..."

And for a moment... Everything seemed to stop for her.

***WHACK***

The violent noise shook her back into reality. The dog's eyes were crossed and his grip loosened. He dropped to her feet like a sack of week old potatoes, and she stood frozen looking at him laying on the ground unmoving.

"Will Marcus suffice?" A new voice asked with triumph in his tone. Sandy looked up to see Another young cat about her age. He held a long steel pipe in his hands like it was a sword or a baseball bat, and a determined look on his face.

"You bastard! How dare you hit Steve with that thing?" Joe shouted, violently shoving Jenny into the wall beside him. He pulled a butterfly knife out from his pocket and flicked it open. "How's 'bout I mess up that pretty little face of yours huh?" He threatened, getting ready to attack.

"You think I'm pretty? Sorry, but I don't swing that way!" Marcus replied tauntingly. Joe flew into a rage as he dove towards the cat, swinging his blade at Marcus's throat. He dodged to the side to avoid being slashed open, but unfortunately for him, Joe wasn't a slouch at fighting. He immediately rammed his shoulder to the side and slammed Marcus into the wall hard enough to force him to drop his pipe.

"You little BRAT! You think you can just come prancing in here like some fucking white knight and save your little friends? Fuck you!" He slammed his knee into Marcus's gut, causing him to exhale all the air in his lungs, winding him severely. Joe stepped back and grabbed Steve by the shoulder and shook him. "You alright man?" He asked. Steve groaned in reply, but was starting to come around.

Marcus lay with his head propped up by the wall, wheezing for air. This was not how he had planned things to go. His eyes trained over to where he could see Sandy and Jenny, both looking at him in silent terror. "G... Go..." He managed to breath out between gasps for air. Tears were forming in Sandy's eyes. She had never been in any situation this terrifying before. She didn't know what to do.

Instinct took over, as she got to her feet and ran. She ran as fast and as hard as she could. Jenny saw her move, and looked back to Marcus who could not form another word. She too ran, keeping pace behind her friend.

"Damn it. The girls got away." Joe lamented. "You happy now you little shit? You just cost us tonight's entertainment?" He kicked Marcus hard in the ribs, causing him to wince painfully and roll over. Steve stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Man... That was a hell of a blow kid..." He kicked him hard in the other side of his ribs. "I'll have to pay you back for that" He held out his palm, and Joe passed him the knife. "Nothing personal. But I can't have some punk going around saying how he clobbered me" He knelt down and jammed the knife into Marcus's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. He stood up and delivered another swift kick, this time he slammed the back of Marcus's head, almost knocking him unconscious.

"Stop! Police!" A voice shouted from behind them. The two turned to see an officer drawing his pistol.

"Shit! Run for it!" The two dogs took off down the alley as the cop ran towards Marcus. He pulled out his radio and shouted for an ambulance.

"Can you hear me son? Are you conscious?" The shouts became fuzzy, as soon, everything turned black.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**[Part 2]**

_It's been a whole week..._

Sandy's thoughts were darkened once more by the image of the boy who called himself Marcus. In her mind, he lay against that wall, gasping for air.

_He told us to leave... Right? Or did I imagine it?_

The whole incident was a blur in her own mind. Few people even knew it had occurred. Her father had made sure that the police did not identify either of the girls when asked about the situation. As far as anybody knew, Marcus had just picked a fight with the wrong people. Sandy didn't like it. Not at all. She argued with her father, but he would have none of it. She wasn't to mention anything about it to anyone other than Jenny.

_It's all my fault... If I hadn't gone down that alley in the first place..._

"Sandy!" A voice snapped her out of her daydream. It was her English teacher who wore a stern look on her face.

"Y-yes mam?"

"You can daydream on your own time. But when you're in **my** classroom, you will pay attention like everyone else. Am I understood?" The teacher's eyebrow rose as she eyed Sandy sharply.

"Yes mam!" She replied attentively, realising what had just happened. She could feel the eyes of every student in the room. Most snickering, others wondering just what would cause someone like Sandy to let her mind wander. She sank into her chair a little, wishing it would swallow her up and eject her from the situation.

***RING!***

The bell's sharp sound ended the eternal stare of the class, as they all began to pack away their things. Sandy felt waves of relief wash over her. She grabbed her books and quickly made her way out of the class, headed straight for her locker in the hopes of leaving school as early as possible.

"Hey ummm... Sandy?" It was Jenny. She had slipped behind her somewhere between the class and the locker without her noticing. "Was he ok?" She asked, fidgeting slightly. Sandy didn't reply. She couldn't. It was all too much for her to process internally, much less try and actually voice her thoughts. She didn't turn to look at her friend.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered quietly. Jenny bit her lower lip, trying to decide what to say. They had barely spoken since then. People were actually starting to spread rumours that they had been fighting over a boy or something.

"You need to stop avoiding me Sandy... People are like, talking and stuff." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I don't know what to tell them. But like, if we started hanging out again, I'm sure they'd like, stop or something." This irritated Sandy more than anything else.

"That's it?" She asked. "You want to hang out again because people might talk if we don't?" She turned around and stared at Jenny. "That boy is in the hospital. And all you can think about is whether or not people are talking about you?" Sandy narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, not so loud..." Jenny started to look nervous.

"You know what. I don't care. About your ego, or about what anyone else thinks of me." She turned back and shut her locker and clamped the lock hard. "I don't need any of this right now." She started to leave, her footsteps heavy and deliberate.

"It's not like it was my fault you know!" Jenny shouted after her angrily. But as Sandy left her sight, her anger subsided. "It wasn't yours either..." She murmured under her breath.

**-==That Night==-**

Sandy's father had been ignoring the whole incident as best he could. He had hired a private investigator to try and track down the two dogs, but he had come up empty, suggesting that they weren't in the area any more. As a result, he decided that it was best if they acted like everyone else, and pretended that it never happened.

When Sandy only half finished her meals, he suggested that it was simply because she was a little over worked at school, and left it at that. But the one thing that he had made clear, was that she was strictly forbidden from visiting Marcus, as he didn't want anyone connecting her to him.

She wanted to disobey this rule. But the fact of the matter, was that she was watched like a hawk. She was dropped off at school just before class, and picked up again as soon as school was finished. And she dared not go out at night. Her fear of encountering those dogs again had her jumping at every shadow in the corners of her eyes.

_Even if I managed to get there..._

The words echoed in her mind. "_I hate you. I hate you with all my heart... Sandy..._" That girl who had been by his bedside the one time she had been allowed to see him. Marcus's sister, Sarah. She blamed Sandy for what happened to her brother. Not to mention the backlash of people thinking he was just some punk picking fights.

With all these thoughts and emotions filling her, she needed to escape. She needed to think about anything else... Her phone seemed to glow in the corner of her eye. A beacon of hope in her darkened world. She picked it up and dialled a number quickly. After only a few rings it picked up. "Hello?"

"... Maishul?"

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**[Part 3]**

"I heard he was showing off to a girl"

"Well I heard that he was trying to join some street gang"

"No way. He was totally trying to mug someone"

Rumours. Everybody loves them. The moment something of note happens, they explode outwards from ground zero, and continue unabated until the next event replaces them. Sarah knew that they were all lies. But no one would believe her if she tried to defend her brothers actions. They would just brush her off as trying to save face in a bad situation.

The young girl moved slowly through the halls of the school. Removed from the plaster walls and the wooden floorboards. Her body surrounded by students and whispers, her mind was elsewhere. Pacing the hallways of her memories. The primary school she and her brother had attended.

"_Betcha can't catch me!"_

"_Can too!"_

The memories of their sibling rivalry clouded her thoughts, diluting the pain of the real world. Unfortunately, it also removed her sense of direction...

"Hey **bitch**." An all too familiar voice. "Guess your brother is just a no good thug. Like you and your whole family huh?" The tall girl scoffed as she blocked Sarah's path.

"You're wrong..." She muttered quietly, looking down and avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry. Didn't quite catch that? Having trouble speaking? Your daddy smack you in the mouth?" The girl laughed, her friends chiming in like a pack of mindless peons trying to win favour with their master.

"I don't have time for this today Hope..." Sarah's voice tried desperately to be forceful, but the strength wasn't with her. In reality, she barely squeaked out her reply.

"Oh? Well too bad." The girls surrounded Sarah, blocking any hope for escape. "Because I have all the time in the world you see. And I've decided that you are the **ideal** person to spend that time on." She grinned viciously.

"Just get it over with then." Sarah challenged recklessly, finally staring up at her assailant.

"**Ha**! So the kitten thinks she has teeth?" Hope slapped her across the face. "She thinks she can just stand her ground and everything will be ok?" She grabbed Sarah's uniform and yanked her closer. "You ain't nothing!" She growled. "Your whole family is **junk**. Your mother can't do shit without having a nervous breakdown. Your father is an unreliable ass-hole. And your brother... Your brother is nothing but a dirty. Rotten. No good. **Monster**."

That was it. The last straw. Sarah rolled her fingers into a fist, and planted it firmly into Hope's jaw, sending her reeling backwards and grabbing her mouth in pain. She removed her hand to reveal blood. "You... You **whore**! You broke my tooth!" She shouted.

"**What** is going on here?" A male teacher demanded as he approached the group.

"It's her sir! She just punched me in the mouth for no reason!" Hope shouted, crocodile tears filling her eyes. Sarah felt the blood run from her face as there were shouts of agreement all around her. A firm hand clasped her shoulder.

"Young Missy! Do you realise how serious an offence fighting is?" She stared back at the man, terrified. "You're coming with me! As for the rest of you, see that Miss Hope gets to the nurse's office at once!" As he turned and yanked Sarah with him, she caught a fleeting glance of the broken but triumphant grin on Hope's red soaked face. A grin that said that she had won this encounter, and that there would be many more on the horizon...

**-==Later That Afternoon==-**

The principal had not been kind to Sarah. With one girl injured, and several 'witnesses' attesting that the assault was unprovoked, he had no wish to even begin to believe her side of the story. She was suspended for two weeks, and her parents would be sent the bill for any dental work Hope would have done as a result of the confrontation.

"You did **WHAT**?" Her parent's were similarly disbelieving. "I don't believe this... First your brother. And now **you**?" Her mother's foot tapped rapidly on the floor, like she was deciding whether or not to throw her arms in the air and leave for good.

"We're very disappointed in you." Her father chimed in with a scowl. "Is this because your of your stupid brother? Are you trying to follow in his footsteps again?" He demanded an answer of her. But she said nothing in reply.

"Fine! Don't talk! But you know what? You're not leaving your room until that suspension is up you hear?" Her mother firmly planted her hand on the table next to Sarah. "Not for friends. Not for meals. And **definitely** not to visit your brother!" That last sentence finally illicited a response.

"You can't do that!" She shouted.

"We can. And we will." Her father concurred.

"What do you two even care? Neither of you know the truth! About this incident **or** Marcus's! You're so willing to accept any reality given to you, as long as it's not from us!" She screamed at her parents.

"Get. In. Your. Room. **Now**." Her mother demanded.

"No! Screw you!" Sarah grabbed hold of the nearby dish drainer and threw it with all her strength across the kitchen counter, startling both her mother and father, and gathering her enough time to make a break for it, running out the front door and disappearing down through some back yards before anyone else was able to catch up with her.

She ran and ran, but had no clue where to go. She couldn't go to the hospital. That was too obvious. They would find her there in less than an hour. She had to think. Where would they never find her... The idea suddenly dawned on her.

She approached the building and stopped to catch her breath, before finally knocking on the door. "I'll get it." A familiar voice shouted. The door creaked open, and a shocked gasp quickly followed. "S-Sarah?"

"Please... I need your help... I've got nowhere else to turn, and I need somewhere to stay." She pleaded.

"I... I mean you..." The voice paused, unsure. "Ok. Come inside and tell me what happened..."

"Thank you Sandy."

_to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**[Part 4]**

It had been a long night. Sarah sat on Sandy's bed next to her and slowly told the whole tale from beginning to end, refusing to be stopped even when recanting things that Sandy already knew. It was all balled up inside her, like a tight knotted fist clenching at her chest and she needed to let it all out. Sandy seemed to sense this and kept quiet, listening in her silence to every word Sarah spoke.

After the tale was told, Sarah exhaled hard and looked down. "And that's everything..." She summarised. Sandy frowned softly, not really sure how to respond. How could she? This girl who only a week ago had been telling her how she hated everything she was, had shown up on her doorstep and lay her heart and soul bare to her.

"I knew that it had reflected badly on Marcus... But I didn't know to what extent things had gone..." Sandy replied softly. "For... For what it's worth. I'm sorry." She looked at Sarah with soft compassionate eyes.

"Sorry..." Sarah repeated. "All this time. I hated you. I blamed you for everything." Sandy felt the mattress become restless with slight movements beneath her. "It was easiest that way... A face to put all my negativity towards..." It was Sarah. She had began shaking, sending the vibrations through the bed. "And now. Now you're the only one..." Her shaking had become far more apparent by this point.

"Sarah..."

"No one else cares. No one else has apologised. Or asked if I was ok. Or even cared whether or not I was telling the truth." Her voice was starting to crack. She looked up at Sandy for the first time since she had arrived, and her face was soaked through with tears. Her eyes red and swollen. "No one but you..." Her voice cut out. She couldn't speak any more.

Sandy grabbed the girl and held her tightly. Her shoulder feeling the cold sting of Sarah's wet face. "Shhhhh..." She whispered, rocking the girl softly. Sarah began to cry in earnest. The truth was that Sandy didn't know what to do. What to say. She just held the girl tight and literally gave her a shoulder to cry on. She hoped that this would be enough...

**-==The Next Morning==-**

Sarah blinked her eyes open as the sunlight struck her face harshly. Her face hurt like hell, and in her dazed and disorientated state, she had no idea where she was. This of course passed quickly, and she suddenly sat blot upright as she remembered the night before. Sandy's room. She was in Sandy's room, in Sandy's bed, wearing Sandy's pyjamas.

Her eyes tried to scan the room feverishly, but they were still blurry and she could barely make out anything beyond fuzzy objects and colours. Panic began to set in.

_What have I done? I got suspended! I ran away from home!_

She launched herself out of bed, but got caught up in the various sheets that covered her and fell hard against the oak floorboards. The bedroom door opened, and a blurry figure stepped in. "I see Madam has awoken" The male voice was unfamiliar. Foreign. British? It didn't matter. Sarah was frozen stiff.

"Miss Sarah. You needn't be concerned. The young lady of the house has informed me of your situation, and has requested that I see to it that you are most comfortable until her return from school." The man reassured her. Things began to come into focus, and Sarah's suspicions were confirmed. The family butler stood tall and calm in the doorway, a blank, yet somehow kind expression on his face.

Sarah slowly got to her feet. "Ummm... Th-thank you sir..." She stammered.

"Might I suggest a hot shower Madam? It may alleviate the pain in your eyes somewhat" The butler gestured towards the en suite that ran off from Sandy's room. "Oh, and I would strongly advise madam to stay confined to Miss Sandy's quarters, as the good master is currently unaware of your presence." And with that, he closed the doors and left the room.

Sarah sighed softly and entered the small bathroom to look at her face. Her eyes were indeed swollen from the tears she had shed the night before. "Maybe I bshould/b take a shower..." She muttered to herself, still feeling a little woozy after the nights events.

**-==At School==-**

Lunch period started, and Sandy left her class with determination in her eyes. No more aimless wandering of the halls lost in thought. She had a clear goal in mind. Her footsteps were deliberate and almost military like.

Down the hall, round a corner, and straight into the eastern stairwell. "**You**." Her guess had been correct. She stood face to face with Hope and her gang, as they hid away in the disused passage, smoking out of sight of any teachers who might try to stop them. "How **dare** you do that to her?" Sandy pressed, fumes almost visibly rising off her ears.

"What on earth are you harping on about?" Hope responded with genuine confusion.

"Sarah." As Sandy spoke the name, a flash of a grin fluttered across Hope's lips. "What gives you the right to treat **anyone** like that?" Sandy demanded.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Hope replied. "All I know is that crazy bitch came out of nowhere and punched me while I was talking to my friends." Her lies were punctuated with that diabolical smirk.

"You act like you're untouchable... But you're not." Sandy threatened. "You kick people when they're down. Preying on people you think of as weak." Hope laughed in response.

"Like I care what you think. You're nobody to me. You're not even worth destroying" Hope scoffed. Sandy's rage swelled and her fists clenched. But she let go of her rage.

"I hope you're enjoying the view from your high and mighty position..." She paused. "I also hope you find it humbling when you find yourself back on the ground with the rest of us mere mortals." She turned away from the girl and slammed the door behind her. The echoing sound of laughter rang out behind her as Hope mocked Sandy's words to her friends.

But there was no more rage in Sandy's posture. Just relief. She exhaled hard, trying to slow her heart that had been racing a million miles an hour from fear of being so outnumbered in a cramped space. In her left hand she held her cellphone, which she raised to look at the screen. A small smirk crossed her lips as she gazed at the display.

"Perfect"

_to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**[Part 5]**

"Sarah!" Marcus shouted up the flight of stairs. "How long does it take to get ready to go to a museum?" He folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sarah teased as she slipped gracefully out of her room. She winked and twirled, showing off her newest skirt. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm gonna hurl if you wink at me like that again" Marcus pretended to gag. Sarah giggled and brushed it off. "Come on! We'll miss the bus!" Marcus grabbed her by the wrist as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs and ran out the door.

The two siblings were very close, even if it didn't seem like they were from the way they teased each other. It was just their way of getting along. They had been waiting weeks to see the new exhibit on space travel that was opening at the museum down-town, and their chance had finally come.

The two climbed onto the bus which was already a little cramped, but their enthusiasm kept their spirits up. "Just how far away is it anyway?" Marcus asked. Sarah looked at the bus rout map.

"It's about an hour trip... We have to go into the neighbouring city to get there on this rout" She smirked. "Don't get scared if you don't know where we are. I'll protect you" She teased.

"I won't get scared!" Marcus fired back defensively. "I can take care of myself! And besides. If there's any protecting to be done, **I'll** be handling that thank you very much!" He puffed out his chest trying to look tough.

"Oh please! You couldn't protect me from an insect!" The two argued back and forth loudly, much to the dismay of the surrounding passengers. As they passed by more stops, it seemed that people just kept getting on, with no one actually getting off. It had become so crowded that the two had actually been separated to the opposite ends of the bus.

Time passed and Sarah stood quietly, finally seeing large groups leaving the bus, but still not enough to move down and find where her brother had ended up. It seemed that many of the travellers were also headed for the museum.

The bus finally arrived at it's destination, and everybody swarmed out of the vehicle like water running out of a sieve. Sarah waited for the crowd to thin, but could find no trace of her brother. "Marcus?" She called out, a slight hint of worry in her voice. "Marcus where are you?" She looked left and right but to no avail. Her sibling simply wasn't there. The thought struck her like a lightning bolt.

_Did he get off somewhere else?_

Panic set in. There had been over 10 different stops in the neighbouring city since she lost track of him.

_He could be anywhere!_

A sudden knocking noise interrupted Sarah's train of thought. The water from Sandy's shower ran down her face as her eyes opened. "Miss Sarah?" The butler cautiously asked. "I have brought some clean clothes for you. They are the older outfits that the young Mistress no longer wears." Sarah turned the water off.

"Th-thank you..." She replied softly. The memories of that day still fresh in her mind. She climbed out of the shower and started to dry off. She caught her reflection in the mirror, and the look of sadness disgusted her.

_He wouldn't want me to be weak like this..._

She shook her head and forced a smile. It looked as fake as she thought, letting it fall back into a neutral shape. "I'm sorry Marcus... I'll find a way to see you soon..."

**-==At School==-**

The bell rang, and school was officially out for the day. Sandy sighed wistfully. As usual, she could already see the limo waiting for her at the front gate of the school, so she didn't have time to dilly, or even dally for that matter. She packed up her things and walked out of the room.

"So that's it? You're just going to like, ignore me forever?" It was Jenny of course. Sandy turned to face her, she had been expecting something like this to happen sooner or later.

"That depends. Do you want to talk because you actually want to talk? Or do you just want to keep up appearances?" The question cut like a knife. Jenny winced slightly.

"Look, Sandy I..." She paused. "I'm like... Totally sorry ok?" She managed to force it out. "I just didn't want you getting ostrich-eyed or something..." She explained honestly.

"Ostracised Jenny..." Sandy corrected. For a few moments they simply stared at each other. Slowly though, a smirk cracked across Jenny's lips. Sandy followed suit, before both girls found themselves giggling, and soon laughing out. The two of them stood there, just laughing together for a full minute or two before they managed to re-compose themselves.

"So like... Hehe... Does that mean...?"

"Yes Jenny. Haha. Friends once more" Sandy extended her hand, which Jenny happily shook. "I've gotta go before dad's driver gets concerned." She sighed.

"Tomorrow then?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"It's a date" Sandy joked with a giggle. She slung her bag over her shoulder and waved goodbye as she dashed off, leaving Jenny's sight. Jenny waved back happily, though once she was gone, her arm dropped almost lifelessly by her side.

"Impressive... Very impressive..." A voice congratulated from behind the classroom door. "You know... For a minute there; I almost believed you..."

_to be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**[Part 6]**

The last few days had been some of the most trying times these girls had been through. But finally, for the first time since everything had happened, Sandy arrived home with a smile on her face. She stepped out of the Limo gracefully and beamed up at her driver. "Thank you very much Jacques." The man stood stiff and unmoving, though she knew he would not dare verbally acknowledge her praise. It wasn't proper. But Sandy didn't mind.

She slid into the ridiculously large mansion, fighting the urge to skip. "I am glad to see Madam is feeling better." The butler bowed slightly. Sandy smiled and was about to respond when...

"I too am glad to see my daughter in good health." Her father's voice surprised the young girl. "This recovery is perfectly timed. You have a modelling job up-town in an hour. Go upstairs and get ready." Sandy deflated slightly. She wanted to complain. To protest. But she new it was futile. Better to use what time she had to discus things with Sarah than waste it fighting a pointless battle.

"Yes father..." She deflated somewhat, but smiled none the less. "I'll go have a shower then." Without waiting for a response, she dashed up the stairs and disappeared down the hall. Her bedroom door was locked. "Sarah? Its Sandy." After a moment of silence, the door made a small click, and creaked open.

"Welcome home." Her lips curled upwards in a smile, but her expression was sombre. Sandy entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" The concern was real. Sarah nodded softly and tried harder to look contented.

"Yeah... Just some old memories coming to surface. Memories I'd just as soon forget at the moment." Sandy frowned slightly, but Sarah shook her head and lit up more genuinely. "How was school?" Her enquiry brought the joy back to Sandy's face.

"Oh right! Here, I'll tell you all about it while I get ready"

**-==45 Minutes Later==-**

The hiss of the shower filled the bedroom. Sarah sat with her back to the en suite door with a look of shock on her face. "You took a photo of Hope smoking?" She couldn't believe her ears. It had to be the shower messing up her hearing.

"And you can be there to clear your name tomorrow. Dad will be too busy in the morning to notice you leaving with me." Sandy twisted the taps and shut off the water. "It will cast doubt on her character. You'll clear your name, and she'll be expelled for such a serious breach of the schools zero tolerance policy." Sarah blinked in disbelief.

"I... I can't come in with you..." There was a moment of silence as Sandy turned and stared at the door between them.

"Sarah...?"

"I can't go... My parents are still looking for me. They've probably called the school." She sighed.

"I understand... How about this? While I go to school and try to clear your name, you disguise yourself in some of my clothes and visit your brother?" Sarah froze. Marcus... Could she really see him? "I'll call in a favour from my GP and ask her to let you in anonymously." There was a slight thumping sound outside the en suite, and Sandy looked at the door in confusion. Suddenly, it burst open, and Sarah flew through it, tackling the half naked girl.

"-" Sandy laughed nervously as she pat Sarah's head, hoping to at least partially calm her. "You have no idea how much this means to me." Sarah burred her face into Sandy's chest, causing the rich girl to blush.

"Ummmm... I'm glad you're happy... But I have a boyfriend you know..." The cogs seemed to tick away inside Sarah's mind for a moment before she stood bolt upright and blushed beetroot red.

"**YES**. Ahem... Well... I'll just let you get finished in here then." She turned heel on the spot and marched out of the room like a wind-up toy soldier, shutting the door behind her. Sandy giggled softly with a shake of her head.

**-==Elsewhere==-**

As night fell, the room was almost pitch black save for a few computer screen's and consoles flashing readings. A figure rummaged around in the inky blackness, looking for something. "I know it's in here... Just got to..." There was a sudden loud crash, followed by the sound of a body slamming into the floor. "Damn it!" The voice shouted.

After another moment or two, the lights flicked on, and an orderly dusted himself off. "Damn building design... Putting the bloody lights on the opposite end of the room from the door..." He walked over to the bed and looked down at the figure laying silently with a bandage wrapped tightly around his head. "Whatever happened to that little cutie that used to come here every day?" The orderly lamented. "Lucky cat" He sighed and replaced the IV drip before picking up the tray he had tripped over, carrying it out of the room.

"Sarah!"

_to be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**[Part 7]**

When morning finally came, it was rather evident to Sandy that Sarah had barely slept a wink. Understandable, seeing as she was fighting with herself as to whether she should feel excited that she would finally have the chance to see her brother again, or if she should be feeling worried about whether or not he was alright.

Sandy slipped into her en suite to do her morning beauty regime in the hopes of the routine waking her up. She was rather tired herself, as the modelling shoot her father had sent her to was just as exhausting as always. A fleeting moment of clarity made her question if she even liked modelling. But she dismissed it. Even though it was her father who pushed it on her, it was her own achievement that she was successful. Something of her own. Something her parents hadn't just bought her.

A knock at the bedroom door. "Pardon my intrusion young misses, but I just thought I would inform you that the plans for miss Sarah to visit her brother have been successfully settled." The butler informed the girls.

"Thank you ummm..." Sarah realised that despite their several discussions, she had never asked his name. "Jeeves..." She guessed blindly. Most butlers had names like that right?

"If it pleases madam Sarah, you may call me thus. But I would inform you that my name is indeed Oliver." Sarah's face turned red.

"I'm so sorry! I just assumed..." She scrambled for the right words.

"My parents would not be so cruel. However, you should think nothing of it miss Sarah. It is, after all, a common mistake." Oliver reassured the poor blushing girl, and left to go about his business. Sarah sank into the bed, wishing she had kept her mouth shut, when she heard a soft giggling coming from the en suite. Sandy slid out and shook her head a little.

"Oh dear... Hehe... Whatever will I do with you?" She teased playfully. Sarah pouted a little and trudged into the bathroom past her host to get herself ready. Hiding until her shame washed away was a hidden plus.

**-==At School==-**

Sandy was on a mission. She had specifically arrived early so that there would be plenty of time before class to speak to the principal about Hope's behaviour, and with any luck, clear Sarah's name.

She arrived at the office and beamed up at the reception woman. "Can I help you miss?" The woman raised an eyebrow at the young Maine Coon.

"I need to speak to the principal before school." She answered with confidence. The woman seemed to think to herself for a moment, trying to decide if she should allow the girl through. "It's really important! I have to see him right away!" Placed her hands on the woman's desk and stared at her with determination.

"Alright. Fine. Go on through. But he's a busy man, so don't take too long." She pressed a button on her desk and leant forward. "A young lady here to see you Mr. Stone." There was a pause.

"Alright... Send her through..." The voice crackled through the tinny intercom. The woman gestured towards the door and turned back to her computer, typing away at some document. Sandy nodded and walked up to the door. She stopped briefly, took a deep breath, and opened it. Inside sat a tall and rather intimidating looking black Labrador.

"Ah. Miss Sandy... Please, do take a seat." The man nodded towards the seat in front of his large mahogany desk. She nodded and sat down, sliding the chair into the desk. "Now. What was it you wanted to see me about?" He leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk.

"Mr. Stone..." His imposing figure suddenly drained some of her determination from her. "Well... I need to talk to you about a girl named Hope..." Stone stroked his chin in thought for a moment.

"Yes. I know Hope. The poor girl who was assaulted by that Sarah character... Tragic story that family..." The principal shook his head with a frown.

"Well that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I think the teachers have made a mistake..." She fumbled around in her bag for a moment, and produced her phone and pressed a few buttons before handing it over to the tall man. He looked at it closely. "I don't think that she's the person that she claims to be... She's clearly a rebel, and Sarah says that she only hit her because she was provoking her..." Stone frowned slightly and pressed a single button with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Sandy... It seems that you feel very strongly about this... But I'm afraid you haven't shown me anything of consequence." He handed the phone back to her. Sandy looked confused and checked the screen. It was a picture of Jenny and herself. Quickly, she flipped through her pictures archive. It wasn't there. The photo of her smoking. It was gone.

"You... You deleted it!" She couldn't believe her eyes. "But she was smoking! All her friends were too!" She stood up and slammed her hands on the desk in anger.

"Calm down Miss. You're liable to get yourself in trouble yelling at the principal of such a prestigious school..." His expression remained calm, but the tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. Reluctantly, she sat again, trying to calm herself a little. "Much better. Now, you must understand my position. Hope is a very highly regarded student, and her father is also a very powerful man. Sarah on the other hand, is neither exceptional, nor is her family powerful." He let his words ring in her ears.

"You're saying..."

"Yes. I am." He sat back into his chair and locked his hands together in front of his face. "Don't get me wrong... I would take great strides to do the same for you. This is just the way the world works." Sandy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Now then... Unless there was anything further, I believe that you have classes to attend." He gestured towards the door.

Sandy slowly stood out of the chair, her body feeling weak. Was this really how the school was run? Was everything in this city a result of status? She was physically shaking a little bit. "This is wrong sir... You're punishing a girl for trying to stand up for herself, all the while rewarding another for trying to ruin someone's life." She turned and walked to the door, opening it and stepping outside.

Sandy trudged out of the office feeling heavy hearted. She had planned to help her new friend, when all she had done was lose the one thing that may have helped. Her thoughts were stewing in her mind when suddenly her phone rang. The caller ID read 'Sarah'. Her heart sank...

_What do I tell her?_

Reluctantly, she answered the phone and raised it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked in a weak voice.

"Sandy? Oh my god! It's Marcus!" Her voice sounded panicked.

"Sarah calm down. What about Marcus?" Her body regained some energy as she felt concern growing.

"He's... He's... He's missing!"

_to be continued..._


End file.
